Popsicles
by Frenzy5150
Summary: It's 1985. Anna & Kristoff are returning camp counselors at Wandering Oaken's Summer Camp. Will they get over themselves & admit they like each other? Under the Stars is a collaborative round-robin fic led by MinnoTheBunny on Tumblr, you can find everything on her blog. This fic is a tongue-in-cheek side drabble in that AU. Disclaimer: We own nothing.


**Under the Stars** is a round-robin Frozen!AU Fanfiction being written by multiple bloggers over on Tumblr. MinnoTheBunny has the master post, so check out her blog.

 **The AU** : It's the summer of 1985. 22yo **Kristoff** is back for another season working as a counselor at Wandering Oaken's summer camp. 19yo **Anna** is also returning and looking forward to getting her own cabin of girls to mentor. They worked together last summer but didn't really talk much. Besides the campers, Kristoff mostly kept to himself. Anna is excited to see him again but worries that maybe he doesn't like her. Will Kristoff open up to Anna? Hans works on the other side of the lake at affluent Camp Victory. The two camps share a healthy dose of competition (and hi-jinks) but after a couple of miserable dates last year Anna would be happy to never see those sideburns again.

Other counselors who have showed up so far: **Sven** , who also has a cabin of boys. **Kairi** , a brunette who has a cabin of girls. **Merida** , who teaches Archery.

 **Side Drabble Prompt** : Anna licking a Popsicle in front of Kristoff works for Under the Stars. And Sven would be like "you alright there, buddy?" XD

* * *

"Holy cats it's hot out there!" Anna exclaimed as she slammed the screen door and walked into the counselor's breakroom inside the dining lodge.

"Why d'you think I'm hiding in here?" Kristoff replied. He was splayed out on the couch with the room's only fan on the table next to him.

"Because you're smarter than you look?"

"Hey!" he groused.

She giggled, "I'm just teasing!" She wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked across to the communal kitchen. "On break?" she asked.

"Yeah," he murmured. He was trying to play it cool, but he couldn't help but notice the freckles dusting the small of her back under the tied-up hem of her camp blouse. She had the sleeves rolled up all the way past her shoulders, and the sheen of sweat made the soft curve of her arms glow. He blushed and looked back down at his book. "You?"

"Just a quick one, then I'm taking my cabin over to Merida's for archery. How 'bout you, got pool patrol next?" she tossed the question over her shoulder as she opened the ice chest.

"Yeah, that's why I'm in… my… trunks…" he trailed off when he looked up and saw her bent over the ice chest. Her cargo shorts were rolled up to just above her knees, and pulled tight around the plump roundness of her backside as she rooted around for a snack. He buried his nose back in his book, blushing furiously.

"I'm impressed you found swim trunks with reindeers on them in your size, and with a shirt to match" she grinned. "Aha, popsicles! Purrrrrfect!" she cheered as she grabbed a cherry missile pop from the box, then closed the chest. "This'll do nicely! Better than bending over the ice chest all day, though that felt really nice, but that wastes energy and we're teaching the kids about protecting the environment and making good choices for mother earth and we should totally practice what we teach and hey, d'you want one?"

"No thanks," he smiled, enjoying her words. The most random and interesting things came out of her mouth when she rambled. She sauntered across to the table and sat down, rummaging through the pile of magazines until she found one she liked.

"Ohh, this is soooo good," she sighed. He looked up, and briefly wondered why he wasn't flung into outer space because the world suddenly ground to a screeching halt. Anna was slowly dragging the bright red popsicle down her outstretched tongue, then slid the tip of it into her mouth.

"Geez loueez it's hot out there!" Sven grumbled, slamming the screen door behind him as he clomped his way over to the couch. "Quit hogging the fan, dude!" Sven plopped down on the couch, then glanced over and spotted Anna sitting at the table. "Oh, hey Red,"

Kristoff didn't even register his friend's existence. He was completely mesmerized by Anna as she absently leafed through the pages of a Rolling Stone. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked at her popsicle, and _oh god_ he was glad his swim trunks were on the loose side.

She wriggled her fingers at Sven in greeting, then used a slender forefinger to catch a bit of melted juice dribbling out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. "Oh, this hits the spot," she hummed as she licked it clean, then wrapped her lips around and slid the entire popsicle into her mouth.

Kristoff made a small strangled noise. Sven cocked an eyebrow at him. "You alright there, buddy?"

Before he could answer (not that he was in any condition to speak at that moment), the screen door slammed again. "Ohmy _gawd_ it's hot out there!"

Anna pulled her popsicle out of her mouth with a wet slurp so she could say, "Hey Kairi!" She waved at the brunette. "Taking your cabin to archery next too?"

Kairi saw Sven and Kristoff sitting on the couch and winked at them, giving Sven a particularly saucy grin. "Yah, just need a quick snack," she waved back. "Oooh, popsicles! Any left?"

"Bottom left basket," Anna called out. Kairi opened the ice chest and bent over to reach in, and Sven started turning almost as red as Kristoff.

"You didn't take the last cherry, did you Anna?" Kairi huffed.

"No, I know how much you like the cherry ones."

Sven's nose started to bleed.

Kairi sat down at the table with Anna. "Pass the Outdoor Adventures mag over, will ya?" she asked before popping her popsicle into her mouth. "Oh, that's the stuff."

"Yeah, I love popsicles!"

"Have you ever done that thing where you put a bit of whipped cream on the end and lick it off?" Kairi asked.

Both guys turned beet red and bolted for the door.

The girls watched, astonished, as the screen door slammed and bounced behind the fleeing boys. They looked at each other, eyes wide. Then they smiled wickedly and burst out in a fit of laughter.


End file.
